his demon her dragon
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: What would happen if our favorite dragon slayer and she-devil weren't showing the world everything that the world thought they were seeing. What would happen when one event forces Mira and Natsu to show that their inner demons still tortured them and how would this change our story.
1. Chapter 1

_Yellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. I want everyone to know that I will be continuing all of my stories under a new account name. Also, once I have all of my stories transferred, I will be deleting this account. My new account name is M.D. Knight. As for my reasoning for this, you will be able to find that on my new account profile as well as inside of all of the first chapters of my stories on my new account._

 **Chapter 1**

Natsu had grown more and more frustrated over the years. For some unknown reason, he couldn't get his inner Dragon to choose his mate. Sure, his inner Dragon had started to emerge just before Lisanna had died as he had unknowingly reached the age in which his instincts for finding a mate to begin to kick in. Something was proven by Natsu's extremely increased desire to mate. However, it still refused to choose a mate and then Lisanna died, and as she when she did, she had seemingly took Natsu elevated desire to mate with her. Yes, Natsu still had feelings for different women in the guild at different times throughout his time with Fairy Tail, he was still human after all. Even if that humanity was only a small part of his genetic makeup. Hell, he would continually end up going back to his first crush but would always find some reason why he didn't stand a chance with her. Though he recently had been finding himself wish and hoping with every fiber of his being that his inner Dragon would awaken and choose the woman that he had already secretly given his heart to already. Yet he knew that there was a chance that his inner Dragon would choose someone else. Which, really scared Natsu due to Igneel having warned him to never give his heart to anyone besides the one his inner Dragon choose. Something that Igneel had told Natsu due to the fact that whenever the dragon king had watched a Dragon Slayer do that during the dragon war, he had witnessed it literally destroy the Dragon Slayer from the inside out. So when Natsu had done this very thing that Igneel had warned him not to do, Natsu began to get worried as to why his inner Dragon had yet to do the same let alone even wake up.

For those that had grown up with Natsu or had watched him grow, they all could see the distress that the young man was in. At first, they had been as blind to it as the rest of the guild. However, when the first year anniversary of Lisanna's death passed, the Slayer's behavior made it became as clear as day just how troubled he really was. Many had even tried to get him to open up about just what was bugging him, yet still, nothing he ever did or said gave them the slightest idea as to what it was.

Which, was why the guild was extremely thankful when Natsu had brought Lucy into the guild as she seemed to help Natsu with whatever had been eating at him. Sadly, that didn't last. Sure, Natsu was still better than before Lucy had joined the Guild, but everyone could tell that Natsu was only using Lucy as a distraction from his problems. Well, everyone but one as said person's emotions blinded them from seeing what was really going on with the Dragon Slayer.

So when the newly formed team Natsu finished the with the Lullaby Incident and Natsu had reminded Erza of his challenge, every member of the guild that was close to Natsu all had the same thoughts. _'Dammit not this again, why the hell is he so obsessed with beating her?'_ were the collective thoughts of all those close to Natsu. However, as they watched the fight go on, they all placed their bets to avoid raising the suspicion of the other members about what was really going on with the pyro. Well, everyone but one of the guild's most beloved member, who simply gripped the cloth in her hands into a tighter and tighter hold as she watched the depressed look grow on the pink haired boy's face. As well as when he tried moves that made it clear that he was getting more and more desperate to win. She also cringed at every time Natsu would make one of those rookie mistakes that she knew Natsu knew better than to make.

Thus, as the fight came to an end, they were all stunned by what the consequences would be for their lack of willingness to find out what was really wrong with Natsu.

Erza stood over Natsu with the tip her sword set a hair's with away from piercing the salmon haired mage's neck.

"I've won Natsu. Accept your defeat, you're almost completely out of magic and you don't stand a chance against me without your fire so just accept that you have lost." Erza said in a commanding tone hoping, her small lecture might help to break Natsu out of whatever it was that drove his apparent need to beat her. However, as the saying goes, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. As such, Erza was ignorant of the fact that it was her good intentions that would be the straw that broke the dragon's back.

"Fine, I give up," Natsu spoke in a very dejected tone. Which quickly caught the attention of the entire guild.

As Erza let Natsu up, she carefully watched his every movement with her mind going straight into red alert due to her sensing that Natsu's words weren't just in regards to their fight. So, after he gotten up onto his feet, Natsu put his left hand just below his right shoulder. The exact spot with his guild mark, when everyone saw this they thought that Natsu might have hurt his shoulder. However, for those that had realized that something was up with Natsu, this action caused a sinking feeling to grip their guts. A sinking feeling that escalated to feeling like they were being forced to watch someone murder their loved ones when Natsu's hand light on fire for a mere moment only for it to extinguish itself in the next. What they didn't know was that was nothing compared to what they were about to feel when Natsu pulled his hand away to show their fears were true. As Natsu removed his hand everyone was in absolute horror to see that Natsu had burned off his guild mark. Then, without a word, he turned from the group as he began to walk away from the closest thing that he had, had to a family since Igneel had left him.

 **After Natsu was gone**

Once Natsu had vanished from sight, Mira was the first to snap out of her state of shock and move into action. Yet she didn't move to go back to the guild. No, she moved in the direction that Natsu had walked away in. However, as a few others went to join her, Mira turned on them with the same demonic fury that she had held all those years ago.

"what the fuck do you think you're doing," Mira snapped when she realized others were trying to follow her lead

"Mira, please, let us come with you," Lucy said with a clear fear being present in her voice as she had never seen this side of the always sweet Mira.

"Just why in the hell should I let any of you even get close to Natsu," Mira hissed with a malevolent aura of dark purple mixed with black surrounding her as an Oni mask materialized behind her. Causing many to fear that they were about to see a very violent rebirth of The Demon of Fairy Tail.

"What are you talking about Mira, I'll be the first to say that I'm not the biggest fan of the Pyro, but you know that we all care about the flaming idiot," Gray said in a slightly braver voice, not caring if the image of his rivalry with Natsu was damaged by his ever so slight showing of concern. Though despite that, Gray was still scared shitless as the look Mira was giving them truly scared the entire guild to the point that they thought that Mira might actually kill one of them as she hadn't ever shown this level of rage, even when she had access to her magic.

"Oh, really, you all care about Natsu huh," Mira said as her head bent down slightly and a shadow fell over her eyes. "Well, you sure as hell have a funny way of showing it. ALL THIS GUILD HAS DONE SINCE LISANNA DIED WAS TAKE, AND TAKE, AND TAKE FROM HIM ONLY TO THEN TURN AROUND TO MOCK HIM WHEN HE TRIED TO DO A GOOD JOB!" Mira raged as her head snapped back up to show her eyes light ablaze with an unquenchable fury. Yet before anyone could even begin to attempt refuting her claim, Mira's wrath continued to be unleashed upon the guild " **ERZA TREATS NATSU** , _my sweet Natsu_ , **LITTLE BETTER THAN A SLAVE, LUCY ACTS LIKE HE'S HER PERSONAL MONEY MAKER AND ATTACK DOG, AND...** " Mira yelled, unknowingly revealing just what the full extent her feelings were for the pink haired pyro as her tone softened when she made her slip up. "Forget it, I could stand here all day yelling about how you all mistreat the heart of our guild, but it would be pointless to waste my breath on you people. As of right now, the only one I would let come with me is Romeo as he and I haven't taken advantage of Natsu, **AND ROMEO ISN'T EVEN PART OF THE GUILD YET!** You all should be ashamed of yourselves, and to think this guild is supposed to be a place where we treat each other like family. You know what, if I can't get Natsu to come back I am going to follow his lead and leave this guild as well, as I am sick of this behavior." Mira stated in a defeated tone that quickly became venomous as she turned and stormed off, leaving everyone else behind as not even Erza was willing to test Mira's patience right now.

 **With Mira**

Mira had finally found herself in front of Natsu and Happy's home. It had taken every single ounce of her skills to follow the route Natsu had taken to his home as the only other member who ever knew were his home was beside happy was that of Lisanna, as her little sister had been the only one that had been permitted to help Natsu build the entire house. A permission that had been established by none other than Natsu himself during the one time that he had somehow outclassed even that of Gildarts in terms of a display of raw power.

Knowing that she was going to want privacy, Mira did a quick check as to how many magic pressures she could feel from the building. So when she only felt his pressure radiating from the house, Mira let out a sigh of relief. Sure, she liked Happy as much as everyone else did, but this wasn't the first time that she had rather private discussions with the Dragon Prince. As such, Mira knew from all of those prior experiences, that the conversation she was about to have with the pyro would force her to show herself at her most vulnerable. A fact that had been all but impossible for her when others were around. Well, that was with the exception of Natsu, as he had always had a way of stripping away her defenses and making her show herself.

"Natsu, are you in there," Mira called out.

…

…

...

"Natsu, it's Mira, can you please let me in," Mira called in a bit more of a panicked tone.

…

…

...

"Natsu, please, it's really important, if you're worried about it being about the guild it's not. I just want to talk to you about something that I should have told you a long time ago," Mira pleaded.

…

…

…

"PLEASE NATSU, I DON'T CARE IF YOU NEVER EVEN LOOK AT ME AGAIN! I JUST HAVE TO TELL YOU! I CAN'T HIDE THIS FROM YOU ANYMORE!" Mira said with tears brimming the corner of her eyes.

…

…

…

It was by this point that Mira had collapsed to her knees and had her head pressed against the door as she cried into her hands as she feared it was already too late and that she had missed her chance to tell him something that could have brought them both extreme happiness.

Yet the full extent of Mira's sorrow was soon hidden when a downpour of rain with countless lightning flashes in the distance that were each followed by a deafening thunderclap.

Soon, Mira's hair was matted, every fiber of her dress had been drenched, and her tears were seemingly washed away as her tears blended seamlessly with that of the rain. Though the fact that Mira's were being hidden by a force of nature would have mattered little when one was to witness the body jarring shakes that were resulted from Mira's tears.

After some time had passed, Mira found herself being picked up in a bridal carry.

Turning her attention to the one that was now holding her, Mira was stunned to find her brother.

"Your wrong Onee-chan," Elfman said without looking at Mira, as he simply continued to look straight ahead. "You weren't the only one that didn't take advantage of Natsu-oniisan or cared for him either," Elfman said due to him seeing the Dragon Slayer in the same light as that of an older brother despite being the same age as Natsu, or so they all thought. "I would rather die than hurt him. He's helped me in more ways than you will ever know, we may not let others see it but we are as close as brothers could ever be. Also, I must that I approve of your chose of Natsu-oniisan," Elfman finished in a serious tone as he continued to carry Mira home, having forgone his habit of referring to every action as either manly or unmanly.

However, rather than comfort his grief-stricken sister, Elfman's mini-speech simply caused Mira's sorrow to deepen as she sobbed into her brother's chest.

 **Please remember to review, and do remember that I have a new account that I am in the process of transferring my stories too and that I will be deleting this account once I finish. So please remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review on my new account, _M.D. Knight._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been three weeks since Mira gone after Natsu and no one had heard or seen of a single roommer as to where he could be. Everyone had gotten so desperate that Makarov had even gone to phantom lord to request that their dragon slayer track down Natsu. Sadly even after he had convinced them to help their dragon slayer went to Natsu's house only to say that the rain had washed away any trail the pyro had left behind. It was with this statement that Elfman cringed as he remembered having to knock Mira out and take her home as it had started a massive down pour. What the iron dragon slayer said next would haunt the guild for the rest of their days.

"And even with that I still wouldn't help you after what I just smelt in there" Gajeel said in anger

"Why wouldn't you help us" Mira asked hesitantly as this was the first day she had been able to avoid balling her eyes out for the entire day and was only here so she could prevent the others from hurting Natsu more should the find a trail.

"Well everyone here but you" Gajeel corrected "from what I smelt in there it was clear that this guild was treating him like trash, and if that wasn't enough I found his mission log book that details every day of his life as if he wasn't on a mission from the guild he was on a personal mission to find his dragon. So I know exactly what he went through and the pheromones alone confirm everything that was written in that book which I destroyed because it talked about things that only a Dragonslayer should ever know well that and his mate and offspring. Anyway this guild can rot in hell for all i care now. Lastly here this is for you it was hidden in his log book as he knew this guild would higher a dragon slayer to find him and that only a Dragonslayer could find his log book" Gajeel said as he handed Mira a letter be for he lend in and whispered something to her.

Latter that night Mira walked into the park of magnolia. Sh had taken the darkest rout and had constantly made sure no one had followed.

"Hello! I came alone and made sure no one followed me just like you said to" Mira spoke out to apparently no one. Or that was until Gajeel came out of hiding in the shadows.

"Good so you followed the instructions i put in that letter"

"Every single one, I made sure the guild all had spiked drinks as well as my brother. I even took the route that would hid my movements best" Mira said with hope in her eyes and voice.

"Good, now know this right here and now I ain't doing this because I'm a nice guy, I am only doing this because I am a Dragonslayer to so I know what the salamander must be going through right now. Do I make myself clear"

Mira simply noded

"Good now here this is the last page of his log book. Know I only left the message to you intact" Gajeel said as he handed over a piece of paper that Mira quickly snatched and read.

 _'to Mirajane:_

 _Hey Mira I just hope you get this. I want to let you know that I don't blame you for anything that happened. You were the only one who was genuinely nice to me. Everyone else just made fun and made me feel like a mistake. Sure I don't blame them for not believing I was raised by a dragon but that doesn't make it hurt any less that the people I saw as my family didn't believe me and seemed to only want to make fun of me. So know that I am not leaving because of you. In fact you were the reason I have stayed as long as i have bit it's time for me to move on from Fairy Tale. What made up my mind was that I saw that the woman no that doesn't do her justice the goddess I fell for as a kid, even with her teasing wouldn't, ever be able to return my feelings so I decided now that it was time to move on._

 _Also know that I kinda broke into your house to leave you a goodbye gift that I hid under your bed'_

It was at this point that she was in tears as she not only saw that she had waited to long to confess how she really felt but feared that he loved another from that guild. Gajeel had left once he had given her the paper as he knew this was coming and didn't want to deal with it.

It had been a few hours from when she had first read the paper to when she had gotten home. The first thing she did was go to her room and pulled out a box from under her bed. The box was a fairly thin long box that was at least 18 inches wide and at least five feet long.

Mira was startled by how the box was. As it looked like that of a dress box that would be used for a very detailed and elegant dress. As she pulled the lid off she gasped at sight of what lay in the box. There before her was the most expensive looking dead she had ever laid eyes on. As she reached down she gently grabbed the top of the dress only to have it quickly turn to a liquid lava like substance as it quickly covered her entire body as it burned off her other clothing. One all her previous clothing as gone the dress returned to normal only this time instead of in her hands it was on her body. She noticed that there were a pair of heels in the box as well which she quickly put on and rushed over to her full length merrier. What she saw took her breath away. She was currently standing there in a ruby red dress that seemed to hug her every curve. unlike her other dress this one was strapless and didn't fluff out. On this one was like a river of fire that ran down her entire body. She noticed how it hugged her from the waist up and from the waist down it hung like a current that ran all the way down to her ankles only to have a split ring up the side of it all the way up her leg just enough to show her guild stamp. The dress also had pure white flames liking at the bottom and around her waist in the same pattern as the pink lace had on her Normal dress. The heels she now wore were the same ruby red that seemed to light the room by itself. She then looked back at the box to notice a small shoulder cover that was the same coloring. As she walked over and slid it on she noticed how the sleeves hugged her arms and it covered her entire exposed back of her shoulders and her shoulders. She also noticed how despite it being unusually cold tonight she was perfectly worm as if she was covered in a fire that was at just the right heat to keep her worm but not hot and wouldn't burn her. She then walked back to the merrier and saw who the shoulder cover did just that as it ended a little over an inch past the top edge of her dress and was almost completely transparent yet still had the same red color. She then buttoned the one button that was on the top corner of her shoulder cover to secure it in place. As she to one last look at the box she noticed a note

 _'i hope you like the new outfit. Know that it was made completely out of my fire so it will always keep you warm no matter how cold the weather gets. I also renifirced it enough so even if you were to jump into a pool the dress would be completely unharmed as it is now waterproof. So I hope you like it and know I wish I could have seen my goddess in her new outfit._

 _P.S. there is a lacram in the box as well all you have to do is Channel a little bit of your magic and yours alone to have me be instantly teleported to you. Please always keep this with you and know that should you ever need a dragon to protect you that I am at your service my goddess'_

With that she broke down crying but this time it wasn't tears of sorrow but tears of joy. Joy that Natsu felt the same for her as she did for him and that he hadn't forsaken her.

It was then she realized that she had a way to instantly bring Natsu to her and with the inter guild from her spiking their drinks she and Natsu could have all the privacy they could want. It was then she snatched up the lacram as she stood and channeled the little bit of her magic that she still had access to into the lacram as a huge magic circle appeared then disappeared leaving Natsu behind. He then looked around and saw Mira wearing the outfit he had made her and couldn't help but stare as he now was certain that Mira had to be a goddess.

Mira was now smiling with a huge blush on her face as she noticed Natsu couldn't take his eyes of of her despite his many attempts as she saw he was desperately trying to prevent having a waterfall of blood come shooting out of his nose from the mere sight of Mira in that outfit. Once he success he did something that startled Mira as she thought she heard him grale out the word, mine, in a deep voice.

Please review it helps make me want to continue


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

What happened next was not what Mira excepted. Sure she had read almost anything she could get her hands on about Dragons and their Mating process as she new the same would apply to Natsu as Dragon Slayers take on the traditions and fetchers of the Dragons themselves. However it still failed to prepare her for what Natsu did. As only seconds after he had grale out that one word he quickly leaped up and pulled Mira into a very heated kiss that she melted into as her body quickly became like clay for Natsu to mold however he wished.

She was thoroughly enjoying how Natsu was possessively holding her in his arms, bringing her as tightly prest into him as she could get. It was then that Mira decided to tack things to the next level as she wanted so much more than a simple kiss. So she quickly forced Natsu away from her so hard that he fell back on onto her bed. It was then some of Mira's like personality emerged as she sudductively striped from the dress and he rest of her out fit as she gave Natsu a good look at her body. Before she straddled him effectively pinning him down onto the bed.

To be honest she couldn't place the emotion she felt when she gave Natsu a good viewing of her body. Yes she was used to being ogled by men as she was the top model in the country and she had become a custom to being seen in very revealing outfits and it honestly didn't bug her any more. Hell even when she first started the looks she got annoyed her more than anything. Yet standing there before Natsu in absolutely nothing she actually felt... embarrassed? It was definitely a feeling she wasn't a custom to. Normally she was confident in her looks and figure yet now she was slightly questioning why he felt the way he did about her as she was sure he could do much better than a simple barmaid. Well that's what was running through her head until she saw the animalistic look in his eyes as his eyes raked over her as if he were mentally violating every inch of her body with his eyes. It was then her old personally managed to leak out just enough to get her to straddle him.

She then leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"If you think I am letting leave this bed until I am anything less than a mindless mess of sure pleasure you are sadly mistaken my little Dragon" Mira said in a seductive manner as she slid onto the the floor where she was on her knees as she proceeded to nearly rip Natsu's pants and underwear off of his body. As she was stunned to she he as a good 8 inches long and wasn't even fully erect. Looking up to the now sitting Natsu she smiled.

"Well now this simply won't do I want you hard not semi hard" Mira said in a sultry voice as she began to move her hands along his shaft. Soon she was using one hand and her mouth for his cock and the other hand for pleasuring herself. It didn't take long for him to groan only for Mira to stop and clamp down on the base to prevent him from cumming.

She was planning to toy with him for a bit longer but Natsu had other plans. Natsu quickly grabbed her and slammed her onto the bed and pinned her hands to the side of her head as Natsu captured her lips with his own. He then slammed his now fully erect cock into her dripping wet pussy as Mira let out a loud scream of pleasure as she was expecting a lot of pain from being deflowered yet their was none. In fact she felt only mind numbing pleasure run through her body. It was to such a degree that with every movement Natsu made it made her cum as pleasure wracked through her body. It only took Natsu five minutes to make Mira lose her mind in pleasure yet he didn't stop there no for the next 24 hours Natsu pounded in and out of Mira before he finally collapsed with her falling onto him as he did. He the proceed to go one last round like that and as he was about to cum he reach up and bit her neck as he did he forced his magic through his teeth and into her as she let out a scream as the both past out and slipped into unconsciousness as they remained connected as they slept.

It was only four hours later when they both were disturbed from their slumber by what would soon be a very angry Elfman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Natsu was currently scared shitless. Sure he had taken Elfman on before in a fist fight and won but this was different. Right now Elfman was pissed on he was murderous. What was the reason for this simple he had walked in on his big sis, and Natsu being completely naked and connected at the hip still as they had yet to move in their sleep besides Natsu wrapping his arms around Mira in his sleep and her using him as a body pillow. Nether had felt the need for a blanket as Natsu was radiating just enough heat to keep Mira her satisfied with the temperature. It also was the reason why she was in such a heavy sleep as the heat made it hard for her to stay awake in her drowsy condition. Well that was until her personal heater vanished and she heard Elfman screaming bloody murder.

As she snapped awake in a panic. The first thing she noticed was Natsu was now paller than a sheet of paper and had trapped himself in the corner of her room as Elfman stood in her doorway and stare at them both in absolute rage at the sight of them being naked. 'what he's there and were here, and we just woke up sooo' Mira thought as her face became redder than Erza's hair.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT" Mira yelled as she began to throw pillow after pillow at Elfman. After the first pillow hit Elfman realized just why Mira was freaking out and quickly slammed the door shut as he tried to get the image of what he had walked in on out of his head. As it proved harder than he thought he ran to his room shut and locked his door as he pulled out the pics of Evergreen that he had either taken himself when she was at the guild or had payed Bigslow and Freed a large amount of jewel for them to take when off on a mission and an even larger amount to keep them quiet. Hey what could he say he had it bad for her but was too scared of rejection and not being strong enough to protect her.

 **With Mira**

Mira instantly pushed Natsu's clothes into his chest and told him to get dressed as she gave him a quick kiss which successfully snapped Natsu out of his fear.

"Don't worry I won't let my brother lay a hand on you, I happen to like my Dragon just the way he is" Mira said in a teasing manner do to some of her old personality leaking out as she walked backwards to her bathroom as she talked only to turn and continue towards the bathroom door with more sway in her hips than necessary. Natsu's eyes remained locked on Mira's hind quarters as she walked until she she shut the door. Then like a moth to a flame he walked to the door as he heard water started to run. He waited a moment and let the stem build up as he quickly and quietly slipped into Mira's bathroom. He then proceeded to slips into her shower as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"NATSU! What are you doing in here" Mira yelled in surprise

"You didn't think I was just going to let you shower alone after you were seducing me into following you did you" Natsu said as he began to nibble at the spot on her neck were he had marked her knowing full well it had become one of her weaker points.

"Mmmm" Mira moaned out before she could suppress it. Yes she had indeed been seducing him in an attempt to get him to follow but she would make him work to get her to cave and admit she had been caught. So what followed was by far the most pleasurable shower she had ever taken.

Once done with the shower and fully satisfied by Natsu. Mira caved and admitted he was right as they got dressed, well more like as Natsu got dressed.

"Hey how come you aren't getting dressed Mira" Natsu asked

"I was waiting for you to finish so you can help me decide what to wear. Now sit down and wait there" Mira said as he pushed him into her bed as she walked into her small walk in closet and shut the door.

As Mira began to look through her outfits she couldn't help but smile. Sure she loved the dress he gave her and couldn't see herself wearing any other dress now. However she new if she was going to persuade Natsu to come back she would need a more…. Daring outfit. So she pulled out an outfit that she wore on the day she , Elfman and Lisanna all left on that dreaded S class job. (If you want to see it watch episode 24 and you can see it). The outfit consisted of thigh high boots that reached mid thigh a small dark blue skirt that hugged her legs with about a two inch gap between the bottom of the skirt and the top of her boots, it also had a white belt to hold the skirt in place and then a what look similar to a sports bra but had spaghetti straps that crossed over her chest and connected behind her neck. Thus leaving her entire stomach and back exposed, it also had a blood red ribbon to hold her hair in a ponytail as she had left two strips of hair over her shoulders and they came to a stop just before they went completely over her ample cleavage.

When she came out of the closest she immediately noticed Natsu's lustful star. Which she couldn't help but smile at this as knowing she had his undivided attention made her heart swell with joy. That didn't last long as she watched Natsu's nose twich and a look of horror overtook his face.

"Natsu what's wrong" Mira asked in a very concerned manner.

"No time to explain, just please trust me and change into the dress I made you" Natsu said in a panic as he rushed her back into the closest with the outfit he made her in hand. As she had complete trust in Natsu, she knew there was a reason for his strange behavior and would tell her when she was ready to know. So when she came back out in the same outfit that made Natsu lose it the other night he smiled.

"Great now when you get to the guild tell no one I'm tell everyone I'm back and when a strange man comes in and asks about me tell him you're my mate and act like you're speaking to the kin. I'll be there as soon as I can" Natsu said as he gave her a quick kiss and was then out the window.

Deciding to do as Natsu had asked of her she went to the guild.

"Hey Mira what up with the new get up" asked Wakaba

"Oh this" mIra said as she did a quick twerell to show off the new outfit "it's a gift from Natsu" Mira said with a smile

"Hold it! You mean Natsu's here" Erza asked in surprise as she had given up hope they would find him as she new that he could easily live in the wild on his own like when he did with Igneel and if he did that they would never find him.

"My, my, why so concerned, could it be that you have feelings for _MY_ Dragon" Mira said with emphasis on the word my hoping someone would rise to the gate so she could let everyone know to what point Mira had taken her relationship with Natsu to.

"A..a...a...a….Absolutely not I merely see Natsu like a little brother, so naturally I would be concerned" Erza said with an insane blush hoping she had sounded convincing and hadn't made it obvious that she did hold feelings for Natsu

"Well that's good, after all I wouldn't want to have to teach you that Natsu is _MY_ Dragon" Mira said as she was starting to get a little concerned that no one would take the bait.

"Excuse me Miss, but might i ask why you are referring to, I presume, Natsu Dragneel as your dragon" said an unknown voice that was fairly deep and gruff.

Mira and the rest turned to see a man with straw like red crimson hair, tan almost peach looking skin, black slits in gold eyes, no shirt, multiple scars all over his body, pants almost identical to Natsu's only in a deep crimson red with an orange flame pattern, black sandals, an identical scarf around his neck, and red flame tattoos on both firearms. The man literally radiated power that was greater than Gildarts at full power, even if the only ones that knew that were the rare few that had witnessed Gildarts in such a state.

"Well sir, you are correct in presuming I was referring to Natsu Dragneel, but would you mind telling me who you are before I answer your question" Mira said in a respectful tone, which earned a smile that showed teeth that were more like a lion's that a man.

"Respectfully, Smart, and Beautiful, I like you already" the man said with a slight chuckle "well I guess I could tell you, though I doubt you'll believe me if Natsu has told you of me, I am Igneel, King of all Fire Dragons, and adoptive father of Natsu Dragneel" the man now named Igneel said with pride.

Remembering Natsu's reaction this morning was the only thing that made Mira believe this man. However it didn't lessen her now raging anger. Yet she would do as Natsu had asked and would pry answer out later. Others in the guild weren't so smart, manly Gray.

"BULLSHIT, NATSU ALWAYS SAID IGNEEL WAS A DRAGON NOT A MAN. EVEN IF I DON'T BELIEVE NATSU FOR A SECOND ABOUT THAT THE LAST THING I AM GOING TO DO IS LET YOU COME IN HERE AND TRAMPLE ALL OVER NATSU'S MEMORIES EVEN IF THEY'RE DELUSIONAL NONSENSE, AS IT'S BEEN ONE OF THE FEW THINGS KEEPING THAT MATCH HEAD GOING" Gray yelled as he charged the man who now was royally ticked off and merely flung Gray away like a measly insect.

"First you dare to call my son, the prince of Fire Dragons as it was I The King of Fire Dragons who raised him, not only a liar but say it as though he were nothing more than an idiot. **I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH INSOLENCE FROM A BUG THAT I COULD CRUSH BENEATH MY FOOT, AS I DON'T EVEN CONSIDER YOU A HUMAN, ANY REAL HUMAN WOULD HAVE THE COMMON SENSE NOT TO PISS ME OFF! EVEN IF I WEREN'T A DRAGON CAN YOU NOT FEEL MY MAGIC PRESHER HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT ARE YOU!"** Igneel roared as he directed all of his magic pressure at Gray who was being crushed into the floor. Or that was until Mira stepped in-between.

"Why do you interfere with this insects punishment" Igneel questioned in a more caring tone as he could smell Natsu on her so he knew she had to at the very least be some close to Natsu.

"I mean no disrespect, might Igneel but even if Gray and _MY_ dragon refuse to admit it and everyone else is blind to it they do share a brother ship of sorts. They strive to outdo one another, and to be honest I never once have seen _MY_ Dragon go all out on anyone here, and I have every bit of confidence that only Gildarts, or Master Makarov could stop Natsu if he really did intend to hurt anyone here, so please let this go just this once, and if not then please let Natsu deal with this how he sees fit or do you not trust him to handle this" Mira asked with an edge to her voice at the end as if challenging Igneel to do anything as it would prove he didn't trust Natsu.

Seeing who well Mira had backed him into a corner Igneel let out a hearty laugh that shook the building despite him being in his human form.

"Well it looks like you have given me no choice but to wait for my son, after all I wouldn't have left him in the first place if I thought I couldn't trust him not to disgrace what I taught him. Now that the destructions have been put aside for now, I would like my answer" Igneel said with a goofy smile that could rival Natsu's if his wasn't so scary because of how his teeth were.

It was at this moment that Mira had a massive blush over take her face. Sure she would refer to Natsu as her dragon, but she still had yet to use _'chat'_ term. Granted it was accurate and true, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing for her to say that out loud. After all the second she said _'that'_ term everyone would know she wasn't …. Inexperienced any more. After all everyone knew what was involved in the Dragon marriage ceremony now thanks to lucy.

 **Flashback**

Natsu had left for a solo job as his team had pissed him off and needed to cool down. During that time everyone somehow got on the topic of what Natsu would do if he had to help plan a wedding. None were more curious than Lucy and Mira. As both had a massive crush on the pyro maniack, even if Mira keeped hers to herself and felt Lucy only was using Natsu.

So when he had come back Lucy decided to ask what he would do if he was planning a wedding. Thus she walked over to the bar and started up a conversation with the pink haired pyro.

"Hey Natsu how was your job" Lucy asked in an innocent manner.

"Eeee, it was ok I guess, it was just taking down some start up dark guild. They were weak as hell so I didn't get to go all out like I was hoping. Hell I didn't even get to use my magic until I came to their master and even then it only took an Iron fist to give him an instant KO" Natsu said in a depressed manner

"Well hopefully this will cheer you up" Mira said as she set a large bowl of Fire soup In front of him. It had taken Mira a long time to finally figure out how to cook fire for Natsu but it was well worth it to see the smile on his face whenever she gave him one of her fire dishes.

"Thanks Mira you're the best" Natsu said with a huge smile. Which pissed Lucy off to no end as she had begged and pleaded with her to teach her how to cook fire but Mira always refused, as she secretly didn't want to hand over her edge on the other girls who were holding feelings for Natsu.

"Hey Natsu I was wondering, if you had to plan a wedding what would you do" Lucy asked as she was trying desperately to get the Slayers attention back on her. However she didn't expect what his answer to be and neither did the guild who were now intently leasing to the conversation as Cana was holding bets as to what the slayer would say.

"What's a wedding" came his simple reply S everyones face had a meeting with the floor

"Well Natsu what is the Dragon equivalent to a Husband and wife" Mira asked sweetly

"Oh that's ease that would be mates"

"What do Dragons do to be considered mates" Lucy asked as she now realized who to get her answers.

"Oh that, well…. typically there's a fight for the male to show he's worthy to be the females mate by beating her in said fight. Then the male dragon will take the female dragon back to his cave or nest and proceed to claim her as his and then mark her somehow as the mark makes other male Dragons know to back back off" Natsu said as if he were talking about the weather.

"Does that mean that's what you have to do because you're a Dragon Slayer" Lucy asked in a fearful manner

"Well yes and no, Igneel said that the fight doesn't apply to me as is the same with several other parts but he wouldn't tell me the other parts, he would only tell me that and one other thing that you guys don't need to know" Natsu finished as everyone realized that basically whoever had sex with Natsu first would become his mate.

 **Flashback end**

As Mira remembered how everyone learned of the mating process her blush grew. It was then another laugh from Igneel shook her from her thoughts.

"Don't worry my dear, your reaction is more than enough of an answer for me, now could I get the name of my new daughter" Igneel said with a smile

"SAY WHAT!" came from the guild as Mira's face turned beat red.

Please review


	5. DON'T SKIP THIS NOTICE, IT'S IMPORTANT!

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using this account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also posted a new chapter for this story on my new account and will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I COMPLETE each story on my new account.


	6. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


End file.
